


Drabble: Double-Edged (Tyler Joseph)-(Daddy Tyler)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tour, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: In which current circumstances make you internally debate over whether or not to tell Tyler that you're expecting his fourth child.





	

Maybe your original plan of dropping the “We're expecting again!” bomb to Tyler wasn't, at this present moment, the most intelligent of ideas.

Because Tyler's current position: one where he's sitting crossed-legged on the red dressing room carpet with your three daughters lazily slouched in his lap, and his facial expression: one that's an equal mixture of fear and excitement, both demonstrate the fact that he's obviously overwhelmed. 

A feeling undoubtedly resulting from the combination of performance anxiety, of exhaustion and lastly of shock from the Joseph clan unexpectedly visiting him on tour. And as logic would allow it, announcing to your overly anxious, fatigued and shocked husband that a sixth family member would soon be joining your tight family of five was surely not going to make for a preferred reaction on his part.

In fact, Tyler would most likely be angered by the sudden turn of events and by the fact that you obviously hadn’t chosen the right context to announce your moment revelation to him. The latter being that the already labyrinthine task of raising triplets in the midst of Twenty One Pilots’ massive success and media coverage would be further bewildered by the arrival of a fourth child.

It is the fear of encountering an anger Tyler Joseph and, by extension, scarring your three daughters that concludes your “to tell or not to tell Tyler that I'm pregnant with our fourth kid,” internal debate.

The final verdict was simple.

You weren't going to.

Well, not at least until your three-month marker, which is around the time a baby bump starts forming. That way, you’d have two full months to not only build enough courage to tell your husband but you’d be protecting yourself as well. In other words, a situation that called for killing two birds with one stone.

Yet, as well structured your reveal plan was, it was also unrealistic.

As well as being a luxury you simply could not afford. 

Because if there was one thing you didn't include in your plan, it was that there was the high-risk possibility of Tyler discovering by himself that your symptoms were linked to an obvious pregnancy. After all, wasn't he the one who suggested you take a pregnancy test in the first place when he noticed that you were feeling sicker than usual? And wasn't he the one who was by your side at all times throughout your first pregnancy?

Now realizing that Tyler's quick-witness makes concealing your second pregnancy from him nearly impossible, you understand that a conflict is implied. A dual one at that.

The latter being that you have to decide between either announcing your pregnancy to Tyler at this present moment and risk being scolded for it, or betraying Tyler by letting him deduct all of this on his own.

Seeing as though both outcomes are double-edged, you comprehend that in your particular situation, you're left with one sole option: to let fate takes its course, no matter how unwanted and unsought the aftermath.

But despite how unfortunate your situation this, you're still able to find solace in the fact that you consider yourself prepared for the given outcome that fate has in store with you.

But truth be told, would you really be?


End file.
